


Solo una torta di compleanno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Brothers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione tra due soldati."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prima Lista: DrinksPrompt: Mojito: Prima volta, “Meriti di più” “Forse, ma non ha importanza”, HistoricalAU, Ostacolo (quasi) insormontabile, Musica.
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Zodiaco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049409
Kudos: 4





	Solo una torta di compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in onore del compleanno di Ikki.

Solo una torta di compleanno

La bandiera lacera, bruciacchiata agli angoli e sporca di fango era stata appesa alla parete di legno.

Uno dei soldati, Seiya, si era sfilato la giacca dell’uniforme, che gli ricadeva abbandonata sul braccio, mentre la sua camicia bianca era sgualcita.

< L’eccitazione della battaglia sta passando e come sempre, per evitare di pensare a tutti i giovani come noi che abbiamo ucciso, la cui unica colpa era di indossare una diversa uniforme, facciamo scorrere a fiumi l’alcool.

Alcuni di noi sono impazziti a causa della guerra, molti di più sono morti.

Io sono solo stufo di questi pensieri > si disse.

Inni patriottici venivano biascicati da soldati ubriachi nell’angolo più lontano dello stanzone.

Seiya, in piedi vicino alle scale, s’irrigidì, mentre Ikki gli passava la mano sotto la camicia, accarezzandogli il ventre. Ikki lo strinse e lo trasse a sé, iniziando a baciargli il collo.

“Che cazz…” esalò Seiya.

“Lo so che mi hai sempre voluto” gli bisbigliò Ikki all’orecchio.

Seiya arrossì, mentre le gambe iniziavano a tremargli. Man mano che i baci si facevano più invadenti, Seita le socchiuse.

Ikki gli succhiava il collo e glielo leccava, voluttuosamente.

“Sei ubriaco” biascicò Seiya, vedendo sfocato.

Ikki rispose: “Lo so. Oggi ho festeggiato un altro dei miei inutili compleanni e ho alzato un po’ il gomito”.

< Mi sta assaggiando come una torta e… non mi dispiace > pensò Seiya, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere. Le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Mio padre ha seminato miei fratellastri ovunque” sussurrò Ikki. Gli afferrò il lobo dell’orecchio in bocca e lo succhiò. “… e non ho ancora incontrato uno di loro che non mi desiderasse” bisbigliò. Ondeggiava leggermente, ma la sua presa era salda.

Qualcuno fece partire un giradischi e la musica stridula risuonò nell’ambiente, coprendo le voci degli ubriachi.

“I-io…” gorgogliò Seiya.

Ikki gli prese in bocca il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò avidamente, Seiya gettò indietro la testa, liberandosi, ma gli sfuggì un lungo gemito prolungato di desiderio.

Ikki iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia.

< Perché nessuno interviene? Possibile che siano tutti così ubriachi da non accorgersi di quello che accade? > si domandò Seiya, sentendo le vertigini assalirlo.

“Non sei stanco di lasciarti consolare da ragazzine inesperte che non ti soddisfano?

Meriti di più” gli disse Ikki.

Seiya bisbigliò: “Forse, ma non ha importanza”.

< Mi sono ripetuto mille volte che quel legame di amicizia e rivalità tra noi non fosse niente di più. Sapevamo entrambi che non era vero.

Però abbiamo cercato di ignorare i nostri istinti. La nostra differenza di età c’interessava poco, ma quel legame di parentela scoperto troppo tardi era un ostacolo insormontabile.

Almeno fino a stanotte. Gli orrori della battaglia devono aver stravolto anche la grande fenice > si disse.

Ikki issò Seiya sulla spalla e quest’ultimo iniziò pigramente ad agitarsi, abbandonandosi quando l’altro iniziò a palpargli i glutei. La sua eccitazione era evidente e il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso accaldato.

Ikki lo portò al piano di sopra, mentre l’altro lo pregava di metterlo giù senza troppa convinzione. Raggiunsero la camera da letto, Seiya strusciò involontariamente il corpo contro l’altro che lo teneva fermo.

“Non vuoi farmi da regalo?” gli domandò Ikki, stendendolo sul letto.

Seiya esalò: “Merda, domani te ne sarai già pentito”.

Ikki iniziò a spogliarlo, gli stuzzicò entrambi i capezzoli, tirandone uno e pizzicandone l’altro.

< Credo di aver fatto dei deliri così nei post-battaglia alle volte > pensò Seiya, senza trattenere i mugoli di desiderio.

Ikki gli spalancò le gambe, iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta. Seiya tremò, vedendo il corpo massiccio del più grande troneggiare sul suo e lasciò che lo denudasse completamente.

“Non ti ho mai visto così silenzioso, mi fai quasi paura” ammise Ikki.

Seiya trasalì, mentre il più grande iniziava a prepararlo.

“Questa è la tua prima volta?” domandò Ikki, facendo fatica a infilare le dita per allargare il buco. Lo trovò duro e la pelle gli sembrò quasi rigonfia.

“S-sotto… sì…” esalò Seiya, tra i gemiti di dolore e fastidio. Si strusciava febbricitante, sentendo il battito cardiaco impazzito. Avvertiva il corpo di Ikki contro il proprio e la sua eccitazione era evidente all’altezza della sua intimità.

Ikki gli afferrò il membro con la mano e glielo accarezzò, facendolo concentrare sulle sensazioni di piacere, mentre lo forzava.

Da sotto provenivano degli inni cantati sempre più forti, in modo stonato e sfacciato, mentre la musica veniva alzata di volume al suo massino, fino a dare vita a dei rumori striduli.

Seiya si mise il pugno in bocca, per soffocare le grida, mentre con l’altra mano si aggrappava alla federa del cuscino.

Ikki riuscì ad entrare dentro di lui e Seiya venne, sporcandosi le gambe di sperma.

< Domani se ne sarà sicuramente pentito e a me resterà soltanto un altro rimpianto. Merda… merda… MERDA! > si disse Seiya, mentre le spinte dell’altro si facevano strada dentro di lui il più possibile.

Ikki lo mordeva, artigliandogli una spalla ed un fianco.

Seiya stava abbandonato sul letto, muovendo solo il bacino per andargli incontro.

< Sono solo la sua torta di compleanno da consumare con ingordigia > pensò.


End file.
